


Blame It On The Sake

by artisticallyGay



Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Sokka/Zuko, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticallyGay/pseuds/artisticallyGay
Summary: Zuko doesn't find himself loveable. Sokka thinks otherwise, but the fire bender doesn't care.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Dialogue Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825102
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65
Collections: For Tranq System





	Blame It On The Sake

**Author's Note:**

> "I wish you could see the beauty the spirits gave you." "The very sight of my face is a disgrace." One-sided Zukka because if Zuko can't love himself tHEN NO ONE CAN--
> 
> -requested by kin-cryptid on tumblr

The days before Sozin's Comet crawled closer and closer. No matter how much the gaang ignored the rising tension that hung in the air. It would be life or death, and there was no turning back now.

A small fire crackled in the campsite, Zuko and Sokka the only ones awake and sitting by the flames. The others had fallen asleep, one by one, but the two young men had their own worries. A near-empty bottle of sake sat between the two, Sokka having found an unopened bottle hidden in the abandoned Ember Island vacation home.

It wasn't until the bottle was finally finished off when Sokka broke the silence.

"I wish you could see the beauty the spirits gave you." His voice was a little above a whisper and his speech was beginning to slur. He honestly didn't look like he knew He was speaking aloud.

Zuko's gaze snapped from the campfire to Sokka and his eyes narrowed. "The very sight of my face is a disgrace," he growled, looking back to the flames. He didn't seem to be as affected by the drink as Sokka was, though his speech was a little slower than usual.

Sokka's eyes widened at the realisation that _he did say that aloud_. With a blush rising to his face that he hoped was just the influence of the sake, he said, "I-I don't know what you mean?"

"Don't think you're being funny trying to play dumb with me," Zuko snapped. "I know you're not the blind one in the group. You've seen my face up close." His fists clenched and he looked at Sokka again. "If anything the spirits have _cursed_ me with a permanent reminder of how much the world despises me."

"Well-" Sokka paused, doing his best to try and place his words as carefully as he could, "well to me...it shows how strong you are. How fare that-that you came and how you just showed the world and the spirits who's boss." He moved closer to Zuko, continuing, "And even then, you're still beautiful. Scar or no scar. I've seen how your eyes they just- they just light up and it's so nice! You've got a pretty face and your scar it...it makes you who you are and compliments you-"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Zuko shoved Sokka away and the water tribe boy fell over with a thud. His breath hitched and a voice in the back of his mind was telling him to apologize but _he couldn't_. Sokka was just being stupid and the alcohol was starting to get to the water tribe boy's head.

That was what Zuko kept telling himself as he walked off to go calm himself down.

If he looked back he would've seen Sokka with a pained, almost heartbroken expression on his face.

Zuko hoped they both forgot this in the morning.


End file.
